Princesa' en apuros
by RosaLunar
Summary: Morgana se encuentra en problemas. Uno de los invitados de Uther Pendragón la ha estado molestando durante toda velada, pero cuando este hombre intenta sobrepasarse con ella Merlín, el sirviente real, decide ir en su rescate. El problema es que Morgana no necesita de su ayuda ¿o sí?


El pueblo de Camelot estaba de fiesta. El invierno por fin había terminado y los campos pronto serían ideales para recoger la cosecha.

Por tal motivo el rey Uther Pendragón realizó un festín en los aposentos de su castillo. Ministros, reyes y caballeros de tierras cercanas estaban ahí reunidos disfrutando del pan, del queso y el vino. Todos brindando, bailando y cantando, bueno, no todos.

Merlín era el sirviente real y debía de estar al pendiente de que su Sir, Arturo, no bebiera más de la cuenta y estuviera presentable para poder dar el discurso real antes de la cena. Por eso cuando el rubio le pedía más vino, éste inmediatamente tomaba su copa y lo llenaba de jugo de arándanos, y cada que el futuro rey le preguntaba por el dulce sabor de su bebida, Merlín inventaba cualquier excusa creíble para que este no sospechara.

Momentos antes de la cena el chico de cabellera oscura escuchó voces fuera de la sala de reunión, y rápidamente se puso en alerta, su cabeza ya imaginaba un sinfín de problemas. Suspiró cansadamente al parecer nunca tendría un día tranquilo. Espero a que el rubio de su amigo estuviera distraído para salir del lugar, pero al mirar por los pasillos cercanos no encontró nada sospechoso. Confuso y extrañado regresó a la celebración.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Una voz femenina lo tomó desprevenido.

-¿eh?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, sí, sólo que pensé que había alguien afuera del salón y... olvídalo.- No quiso preocupar a su amiga así que decidió no comentarle nada, ya tenía suficiente con ayudar con la limpieza y cuidar de Morgana, al aparecer a la protegida del rey estaba teniendo muchas pesadillas últimamente.

Guinevere palmeó su hombro y le dijo:

-Descuida te entiendo, los preparativos de la fiesta, atender a los invitados, y ocuparse de los asuntos reales no es tarea fácil, esta semana ha sido una locura.

-Sí y lidiar con Arturo no es fácil.

Ambos empezaron a reír, pero de repente fueron interrumpidos por los absurdos gritos del príncipe.

-¡Merlín, Meeeeerlin!

-Creo que te llaman- se burló Guinevere.

-Sí ya lo escuché. ¿Es necesario que grite tanto?

-Tal vez está celoso

-¿por qué habría de estarlo, solo soy un sirviente real?

-Exacto y por eso puedes hablarme sin poses, sin títulos y puedes reír conmigo...- Una mueca salió de su rostro. El chico exhaló un largo suspiro, a diferencia de ellos Merlín y Morgana habían aceptado sus sentimientos hace mucho, y ambos tenían una feliz relación, y aunque la ocultaban no había ningún problema para ellos, pero Arturo y Guinevere ni siquiera aceptaban lo mucho que se gustaban.

-¡MERLÍN!-Ese grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vete ya antes de que te mande a limpiar los establos por desobedecer- Susurró la chica.

-¿Cuantas veces debo llamarte antes de que te dignes a venir, Merlín?- El joven heredero estaba furioso.

-Lo siento, estaba... ocupado-

-¿Qué tanto hablaban Guinevere y tú?

-Nada importante. Le estaba preguntando por Morgana-Mintió, quería cambiar de tema lo antes posible- ¿Sabes dónde está?-

-No. La última vez que la vi estaba con Lord Stephen.- Se sonrió maliciosamente, para él no era secreto que su sirviente y amigo tenía un noviazgo con Lady Morgana.

-...

-Merlín-

-Mmmm-

-La cena ya va a comenzar y considero que necesito algo para refrescar mi garganta así que ve y consígueme un trago.

-Sí.-

-Ah... y Merlín...- el chico se giró para mirar a su Sir-... Más te vale que esa copa sí tenga vino tinto-

El muchacho sintió como los colores de su rostro iban desapareciendo poco a poco. ¡Arturo había descubierto su mentira! Tragó saliva con dificultad, seguramente el príncipe de Camelot le llevaría de caza por semanas a modo de venganza. A fin de cuentas Merlín odiaba la caza y Arturo amaba molestarlo.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud para llenar la copa de vino. Se detuvo en la gran mesa repleta de bebida y comida. Tomo la botella y vertió el líquido hasta que la copa se llenó, la tomó con cuidado y se giró lentamente, estaba tan concentrado en no tirar nada que tropezó y sin querer manchó la ropa de otro hombre. Uno más alto y musculoso que él.

-¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho?

-Oh lo siento señor... no fue mi intensión...-

Mientras aquel hombre le propinaba infinidad de insultos, el chico de cabellera azabache le ignoró por completo. Su mirada azulina se había posado en Lord Stephen y Morgana. Le preocupó que la chica tuviera una cara de molestia y con una mueca saliera rápidamente del lugar.

Intentó hablar con ella a través de la magia, pero no funcionó, ella había cerrado toda comunicación y eso no era una buena señal. Rápidamente salió del salón y fue tras la chica de mirada esmeralda. Intentaba sentir su magia por los pasillos, pero no sentía absolutamente nada. Desesperado utilizó la telepatía para comunicarse con su doncella.

"Morgana, ¿dónde estás?"

"Estoy bien, no vengas."

"¿Qué?" "¿Cómo me dices eso? Vi cómo ese hombre salió tras de ti."

"Estoy bien, tranquilo."

Para sorpresa del chico la conexión fue cerrada de manera abrupta y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Desesperado miró a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie cerca pronunció un conjuró de búsqueda.

\- et quaerere enim inveniet-

Una pequeña flama púrpura apareció sobre él y le indicó el camino.

El joven brujo escuchó la pelea de Morgana con Lord Stephen y se preocupó cuando vio que aquel imbécil quería sobrepasarse con ella, la furia lo cegó por completo.

Rápidamente le tomó por los hombros, lo giró y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Merlín estaba orgulloso de su acción, se sentía el héroe de los cuentos de hadas rescatando a su hermosa princesa. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a Morgana.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias- se escuchaba molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre? Te salvé de un grandulón

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Se burló.

-¿De que esta habla...-

No pudo terminar la frase pues un golpe en su estómago le sacó todo el aire, luego tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza a causa del golpe que Lord Stephen le había proporcionado. Como le fue posible se levanto e intentó defenderse, pero el hombre había sujetado su brazo derecho y poco a poco empezó a torcerlo. Merlín dio un grito de dolor. Luego su cabeza dio un vuelco porque aquel hombre le había estampado contra la pared y sin saber cómo termino en el suelo con la vista borrosa. Pensó que pronto vendrían más golpes por parte de su atacante, pero sólo pudo escuchar gritos de dolor muy cerca de él.

-Escucha amigo, nadie se mete con mi novio. ¡Y ahora pagarás las consecuencias!

El joven intentó fijar su mirada azulina y vio cómo su princesa le daba una fuerte patada detrás de las rodillas, una vez que aquel joven estuvo hincado, la chica le dio un rodillazo justo en la nariz y lo terminó con un fuerte codazo en la nuca. El hombre quedó completamente inconsciente y él muy contento por tener a una novia tan bella, inteligente, y muy, muy fuerte. ¡Más que él para ser honestos!

-¡¿Merlín, qué te pasó en la cara?!- El médico de la corte, Gaius, estaba revisando sus heridas.

-Me caí- Mintió

-Sí, claro y yo soy el bufón real.- Gaius estaba molesto.

-¡Toma! Ponte hielo en la herida o habrá hinchazón en tu cabeza.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó el chico de cabellera azabache.

-Afortunadamente la boca de su novio está bien, Lady Morgana. Puede estar agradecida de que su novio aún tiene dientes.- Hizo una leve reverencia a la chica. -Voy a salir un momento, debo ir por aguja, hilo y alcohol para suturar su herida. Si no lo hago ahora será más difícil y doloroso para él. Le diré a Gunivere que venga a cuidarlo.

-Descuida Gaius yo puedo hacerlo, no me molesta, digo, puedes ir tranquilo-

Gaius los miró sospechosamente.

-Y no podemos usar...-

-¡Nada de magia chicos! Suficiente tenemos con que el rey Uther no se haya enterado de lo sucedido.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó la joven.

-Oh, descuide, no fue su culpa, más bien de este muchacho escuálido que no puede defender ni a un animal herido.

-Gaius puedo escuchar todo.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Merlín. - Refunfuñó el anciano.

-Espera Gaius... ¿cómo sabes lo que sucedió?- Preguntó Morgana

-Querida, el amor y el dinero son cosas que no se pueden ocultar y bueno ustedes dos no han sido muy cuidadosos que digamos. Además Arturo me pidió que ayudará a Lord Stephen a curar sus heridas. Debió portarse fatal para que usted le dejará así.- Y sin más salió del lugar.

La chica sintió sus mejillas arder, al menos ese hombre comprendía su situación, a diferencia de Uther quién siempre la regañaba por pelear y usar la espada mejor que Arturo.

-Al parecer fui yo quien necesitó de tu ayuda.- La voz de Merlín la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, así es.- La chica sonrió abiertamente y sin ningún cuidado colocó el hielo sobre su cabeza.

-¡Auch!-

\- Tómalo como una pequeña venganza por ser tan entrometido. - Morgana bajó hasta la altura de su rostro y pegó sus frentes.- pero aún así agradezco el gesto.- Y unió sus labios en un cálido beso.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora: **Hace unos meses descubrí que nuevamente está disponible en Netflix toda la serie de 'Las aventuras de Merlín' (así se llama en Latinoamérica) y después de muchos años de espera, por fin, pude verla de principio a fin. Y debo decir que... ¡la serie es increíble! Y que más personas necesitan saber de ella, así no sería la única de mi círculo social que solo habla de ella. -_-u

En realidad prefiero la pareja que hacen Arturo y Merlín, pero quise rendirle un pequeño homenaje a la tierna pareja que hacían Merlín y Morgana en las primeras temporadas. Yo sí llegué a pensar que ellos terminarían juntos, pero bueno esa es otra historia.

Recuerden que también pueden leerme en Wattpad.

Y por favor dejen reviews si en verdad les gusto esta historia.

Sin más me despido, les mando muchos besos y mucha lluvia de inspiración.

***Rosa Lunar***


End file.
